


Беглянка

by F_D



Category: Animamundi Dark Alchemist
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_D/pseuds/F_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О буднях изобретателя, эксперименте Мефистофеля и волшебном существе.</p><p>Написано на Фандомную Битву 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Беглянка

Острая деталь извернулась в пальцах, вспарывая кожу. Жермен поморщился, встряхивая рукой, и, отвлекшись от работы, потянулся к шкафчику с бинтами. Перевязывая пальцы, он покосился на упавшую деталь. Она лежала на самом краю стола, поблескивая на солнце и, когда Жермен дотронулся до нее, упала на пол. Жермен тяжело вздохнул — с самого начала капризная шестеренка вела себя так, словно не желала становиться частью механизма. Кожу неприятно саднило, но для Жермена это не было поводом прервать работу.   
Но, потянувшись за деталью, он случайно задел ее краем ботинка, сдвинув еще дальше. На мгновение Жермену показалось, что она отползла, играя с ним в прятки. Покачав головой, он заглянул под стол, чтобы наконец вернуть коварную спираль на место.  
— Что ты делаешь? — удивленно спросил Михаэль, заглянув в комнату. От неожиданности Жермен уронил только что пойманную деталь и поднялся.  
— Собираю механический календарь, — ответил он, утирая пот со лба.   
— Тяжело дается?   
— Некоторые детали, — улыбнулся Жермен, — не хотят со мной работать.  
— Ты преувеличиваешь, — заспорил было Михаэль, но шестеренка, притаившаяся в ворсе ковра, попалась тому под ноги, оцарапав носок сапога.   
Тот выругался, не сдержавшись, и быстро поднял деталь с пола. Но та ускользнула и от Михаэля, напоследок больно оцарапав ладонь. Михаэль, выругавшись громче, сжал руку в кулак.  
— Дай я посмотрю, — торопливо проговорил Жермен, мигом забыв об упрямой детали.  
Михаэль, все еще морщась, протянул ему руку.  
— Что за механизм ты придумал, что там кусаются шестеренки?  
Жермен вздохнул, осторожно разжимая его пальцы:  
— Не все, только одна. Я с ней порядком намучался.  
— Может, обойдешься без нее? — Михаэль, казалось, был готов поверить в сверхъестественное.  
Жермен покачал головой:  
— Без нее никак нельзя.  
— Замени ее чем-нибудь, — продолжил советовать Михаэль, морщась, пока Жермен обрабатывал пораненную кожу.  
— Она слишком важна, — покачал головой Жермен. — Но я могу сделать перерыв в работе.   
Михаэль с облегчением вздохнул, увлекая его за собой.  
Деталь осталась лежать на полу, спрятавшись за ножкой стула.  
Когда шаги стихли, портьеры всколыхнулись, и в воздухе медленно возник силуэт. Кожистые крылья зашуршали, раскрываясь за его спиной.   
— Вот ты где, — произнес Мефистофель, подцепляя деталь длинными ногтями.  
Та заерзала, оживая, и недовольно скрипнула.   
— Не хочу в календарь! — громко заявила она. — Я путешествовать хочу!  
— Путешествовать она хочет, — проворчал Мефистофель, возвращая шестеренку на место. Деталь снова скрипнула и царапнула стол.  
— И все равно я убегу, — пробурчала она. — Вот еще — в календаре сидеть!  
— Вполне полезное изобретение, — невозмутимо ответил Мефистофель, окинув взглядом незавершенную конструкцию.   
Деталь возмущенно завертелась на месте:  
— Оно скучное и неподвижное. А могло быть не только полезным!  
Мефистофель покосился на нее:  
— А ты с характером.  
Деталь фыркнула:  
— Конечно! Местность, откуда я родом, славилась своими восстаниями.  
Мефистофель задумчиво постучал ногтями по столу:  
— И что же мне с тобой делать, с такой самостоятельной?  
— Можешь отнести меня к другому мастеру. А переплавишь — характер не изменится.  
Мефистофель пристально посмотрел на нее и усмехнулся. Эксперимент по оживлению неодушевленного предмета прошел удачно, даже слишком. Но не признавать же, что с собственным творением он не может справиться. Надежду договориться Мефистофель не терял.  
— К другому мастеру, говоришь… А в другую модель пойдешь?  
Деталь оживилась:   
— А в какую? Мне не каждая подойдет.  
— Это я уже понял, — снова усмехнулся Мефистофель. Осторожно подняв шестеренку, чтобы она не успела его куснуть, он осмотрелся.  
В мастерской стояли несколько столов, заваленных чертежами и частями механизмов. Неспешно пройдясь вдоль них, Мефистофель остановился напротив одного из столов.   
— Вот это место, думаю, будет для тебя в самый раз.  
К столу с потолка свисали большие крылья. Над этим сооружением, судя по всему, Жермен собирался работать в последнюю очередь, но Мефистофель не сомневался, что шестеренке оно придется по вкусу. Проблема заключалась лишь в том, что неугомонная деталь перетянет внимание Жермена на себя, не дав закончить календарь, но это Мефистофеля не волновало.  
— Крылья! — обрадованно воскликнула деталь, едва не выпрыгнув из пальцев. — Я буду летать!  
— Будешь, будешь, — заверил Мефистофель, опуская ее на стол.  
Шестеренка, покрутившись, легла на место.  
— Ну, вот теперь я довольна, — заявила она. — Только тут что-то частей мало. Он что, не собирается это заканчивать?  
— Скоро соберется, — улыбнулся Мефистофель. — Ты же не дашь ему отлынивать.  
— Не дам, — подтвердила шестеренка. — Он уже сегодня возьмется. Я ему обеспечу лучшее летающее средство!  
— Не сомневаюсь, — согласился Мефистофель. — Ну что, хорошего тебе полета.  
Деталь довольно заскрипела.  
Оглядев мастерскую еще раз, Мефистофель медленно растворился в воздухе. Вскоре в коридоре послышались шаги, и в комнату вернулся Жермен. Отдохнув, он был готов продолжать работу дальше.  
Подойдя к календарю, Жермен погладил забытую модель и улыбнулся, взяв отвертку. Но, не успел он прикрутить очередной винт, как тот выпал из паза, скатившись прямо под стол. Поморщившись, Жермен опустился на ковер, ища потерянное, попутно вспомнив про упрямившуюся накануне деталь. Той нигде не было видно, как и винта, а без них собирать календарь было почти невозможным, — Жермен еще не придумал, чем заменить недостающие части. Что-то снова упало на пол, но явно с другого стола. Жермен удивленно замер и обернулся.   
Он услышал стук, словно что-то качнулось, задев стену, и, поднявшись, поспешил к источнику звука.  
Стук повторился. Как понял Жермен, сквозняк задел крылья не готового еще аэроплана.   
Он долго разрабатывал эту модель, но, ввиду множественных важных заказов, все откладывал над ней работу.  
И вот теперь крылья подозрительно шумели, словно живые, привлекая внимание.  
— Ну что за день сегодня, — произнес Жермен со вздохом. — Что-нибудь, да случается!  
Подойдя, наконец, к столу, он увидел лежащий под ним цилиндр, как раз упавший недавно.   
— Ну, хоть ты на виду, — устало улыбнулся Жермен, поднимая его.  
Он склонился над столом, чтобы вернуть цилиндр на место, и неожиданно заметил потерянную шестеренку.  
Ломая голову над тем, как деталь могла оказаться на столе, Жермен осторожно взял ее в руки.   
— Может, просто похожая, а я забыл? — пробормотал он, рассматривая шестеренку.  
Та, словно возмутившись словами Жермена, снова царапнула его пальцы, но уже не так сильно, как утром.  
Жермен, улыбнувшись, вздохнул снова.  
— Надо же, какая строптивая… — произнес он, проводя пальцем по зубчикам. — Ну что, пойдешь в календарь?  
Деталь снова чуть не выпала из пальцев Жермена, но тот, несмотря на усталость, сейчас держал ее крепко.  
Крылья позади него настойчиво зашелестели. Жермен обернулся, глядя на них, и задумчиво потер свободной рукой переносицу.  
— Ну, и что мне делать? — спросил он у мастерской. То, что работа не клеилась, сильно озадачивало.   
Календарь должен был быть готов через месяц, но Жермен сомневался, что успеет собрать за столь короткий срок обе модели. Шестеренка «куснула» пальцы, словно прочитав его мысли.  
Жермен, сдаваясь, осторожно погладил ее. Между долгом и сердцем он чаще всего выбирал долг, но сейчас понимал, что придется уступить сердцу. Пусть даже аэроплан никому не будет нужен, он станет воплощением его собственной мечты.  
В шелесте крыльев, на этот раз, послышалось одобрение, а деталь перестала вертеться.  
Жермен просиял.  
— Ну что же, — произнес он, поворачиваясь к столу, — крылья, так крылья. Не буду медлить!  
И шестеренка послушно встала на нужное место.


End file.
